Secrets
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Secrets**

" _I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

 **Secrets – One Republic -**

* * *

Este relato participa en el **Amigo Invisible V** del foro **[Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].**

Para **UroborosQueen** **,** con mucho cariño. Sé que no es mucho ni lo mejor del mundo, pero aún así, espero que sea de tu agrado y satisfaga tus expectativas. ¡Feliz amigo invisible!

* * *

 **" _Prométemelo."_**

Su voz se difuminaba entre el dolor y las lágrimas, entre las últimas rosas que se marchitaban, esparciendo su aroma a sangre, a perdida, a muerte, mientras las primeras trazas del atardecer titilaban en el horizonte, trayendo más rojo al rojo que bañaba su cuerpo, al que aún se diluía entre las arenas de Dorne, regando esa tierra perdida con las vidas que jamás regresarían, sobre las que nunca nadie cantaría; olvido y sombras y mentiras.

Había recorrido el mundo entero para recuperarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para salvarla, demasiado tarde para protegerla, demasiado tarde para olvidar lo que ella había producido. No había llegado a tiempo para redimirla, para perdonar sus pecados, los errores que había cometido. No había podido decirle adiós, sus últimas palabras habían sido promesas que guardaba a fuego y hielo en su interior, que había jurado ante la vida de su hermana, ante los últimos suspiros antes de que sus ojos grises perdieran su brillo y se cerrasen para siempre, como hojas marchitas escarchándose en el tiempo, un recuerdo que siempre le perseguiría.

La sangre de los primeros hombres que aún corría sobre su cuerpo latía, viva, en la de ese pequeño que sollozaba, arrullado entre sus brazos, protegido del calor del árido desierto y de las amenazas que pondrían en riesgo su vida. Iba a cuidar de él, aunque tuviese que morir por ello, aunque tuviera que mentir o engañar a su esposa, a su mejor amigo, a Poniente entero; no importaba; lo había prometido, y su palabra era todo lo que tenía. No le iba a fallar. Y el niño se iba a llamar Jon.

Catelyn le había recibido con la noticia del nacimiento de su primer hijo y sus ojos se habían partido al verle llegar con otro pequeño en brazos, el hijo ilegítimo con el mismo rostro serio y gris de su padre, tallado en el blancor de la nieve. Nunca nadie cuestionó su procedencia; ambos eran tan iguales que era imposible que no fuera de su propio linaje, sangre de su sangre, el producto de una noche de verano entre guerras, batallas y secretos. Jon crecería sin conocer a su madre, creyendo que ésta era una muchacha cualquiera, alguien que calentó la cama de su padre, un cuerpo para alejar las pesadillas después del combate. Al regresar le había esperado con un bebé ilegítimo en brazos, con la esperanza de que él le cuidase y le diese un nombre, aunque ese fuera Snow en lugar de Stark.

Ese pequeño disparejo crecería junto a los demás, creyendo en los lazos que le unían a los demás, viéndolos como superiores, los legítimos herederos de todo cuando conocía, de todo cuando podía ver, mientras que a él no le correspondían más que desprecios y cuchicheos, miradas curiosas y rumores que nunca terminaban de sentirse ciertos. Eddard sabía que sería de esa manera, lo sabía desde el momento en que lo presentó, entrando con él en brazos, envuelto en los colores de su casa que nunca más podría usar, pues no le correspondían, no eran para él, para el bastardo de Ned Stark. Le había hecho sufrir y lo sentía, pues todo el derecho que tenían sus hijos, lo tenía él también, pero debía hacer creer a todos lo contrario, lo había prometido y ese era el único modo en que le podía proteger; no había otra manera, ellos eran demasiado parecidos, cualquier otra asociación no se sostendría.

Había mentido por él, a todos aquellos a los que conocía, a su esposa, a su rey, a sus hijos. Y todos ellos le creían, pues era honesto y sincero, siempre lo había sido. Había llegado tras la guerra y había proclamado a Jon como su hijo ilegítimo, ante todos sus vasallos. Había humillado a su esposa, y eso era algo que le dolía. Ojalá hubiera algún modo de resarcirla por aquello, de poder decirle la verdad, volverla partícipe de su secreto pero, pese a confiar en ella, no se lo podía contar; de ello dependía el futuro, sus vidas.

Había marchado hacia el sur prometiendo hablarle de su madre a su regreso. Más mentiras. Más secretos. Pero el chico lo merecía, había decidido vestir el negro y en el Muro, más allá de donde el poder real alcanzaba, estaría seguro. Merecía creer que su madre había sido una doncella de alta cuna, honorable y bella, no la hija de un pescador o cualquier tabernera. Le debía eso, al menos; un peq ueño pago por todo el daño que le había hecho.

Creía firmemente que volvería a verle, que podría mirarle a los ojos de nuevo y decirle que ninguno de los rumores era cierto. Que en verdad era su sobrino, concebido con un propósito mayor que el desconocía. Pero no podía. Lo había prometido. Así que la verdad seguiría callada entre sus labios fríos, cansados de tanta falsedad, de tanto engaño. Había traído la traición a su casa y aquello era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Tampoco podía perdonarla a ella, a su hermana, por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había obligado a hacer, por el atroz acto de vileza que se vio forzado a cometer, pues él no había deshonrado jamás a su esposa, nunca le había mentido a ningún rey y menos a su amigo. Porque le había tenido que engañar a él, a un bebé inocente y sin culpa, criándolo para que no tuviera herencia, ni títulos, ni nombre. Criándolo como el bastardo del Norte. Y ahora un Hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. Encontraría honor en vestir el negro y ahí estaría a salvo. No habría miradas ni rumores, allá a nadie le importaría de dónde procedía ni de quién era hijo. Allí todos eran iguales; allí igual podría ser feliz. Allí la verdad moría porque carecía de sentido. Allí estaría bien. En eso creía.

Mientras la espada descendía pensó en sus hijos. Robb, quien heredaría todo lo que él poseía, a quien dejaba demasiado joven. En Sansa, abandonada en un nido de víboras. En Arya, desaparecida, pero libre y viva. En Bran, en su niño roto para quien no podría construir un mundo mejor. En Rickon, su pequeño, a quien no vería crecer, de quien no formaría parte de su vida. Y en Jon Snow, quien jamás conocería su legado, la verdad enterrada para siempre a su lado. Y por fin volvería a casa, a Invernalia, para descansar entre aquellos que ya se habían ido. Y el secreto de su hermana jamás sería conocido.


End file.
